Wish Orb
' Wish Orbs' are orbs that grant special cards. These cards provides items that can aid players in their adventures. There are weapons, trinkets and allies to collect. The player can shard the card if they don't want the item. Upon sharding or obtaining an item, they can take another card for gems. The rarity of the orb determines the rarity of the cards, but they can shift rarities randomly too. As of Version 1.3.3, autosharding Wish Orbs is now an option to increase the speed of opening Wish Orbs at the cost of potentially losing cards of higher value than the Wish Orb type, which particularly is useful for players who gain massive amounts of low-value Wish Orbs via Thought Cannon Wand farming. The autosharding option is available upon reaching Level 10. Obtaining and Using Wish Orbs They can be obtained through various means, the most common being clearing a map and obtaining adventure rewards. Other methods include achievements, daily rewards, quests, and events. You can also obtain orbs in-game through some of the items. Before opening a Wish Orb, science suited Princess Bubblegum opens up a Wish Orb in the order at which was obtained first. Tapping the released Wish Orb will open it. This will spawn three cards, one of which will guarantee the rarity based upon the original Wish Orb rarity, and two of which will have a rarity of either one rank above or below or the same rarity as the Wish Orb rarity. Only one card can be played for free; an additional card can be bought for gems. The second card cannot be sharded and can only be bought. Note that as many items can be stored in the storage as one wishes, though only a limited number of trinkets, allies, and weapons may be equipped at a time. Some heroes will only be able to accept certain trinkets, allies, and weapons. However, there is a small number of trinkets that is able to be accepted by any hero. Extra Card Costs The following are the amounts required to purchase an additional card upon selecting an item from a Wish Orb. As of Version 1.3.3, these extra card options are no longer possible via sharding an item of a Wish Orb; an item must be collected to allow the option to purchase one additional card. *Common - 50 *Uncommon - 50 *Rare - 75 *Super Rare - 100 *Epic - 150 Sharding Amount This is the amount of shards that are created from sharding specific items. *Common - 10 *Uncommon - 25 *Rare - 100 *Super Rare - 300 *Epic - 1000 Crafting Amount This is the amount of shards required to create specific Wish Orbs. Crafting Wish Orbs is accessible via the Wish Orb menu. Additionally, it is possible to guide progress of a type of Wish Orb by selecting a particular type of Wish Orb in the Wish Orb menu. *Common - 50 *Uncommon - 150 *Rare - 400 *Super Rare - 1500 *Epic - 3500 Cards Common ;Allies *Banana Guards *Boomerang Monkey *Business Men *Dart Monkey *Gunter *Laser Butterfly * Pirate Crew ;Trinkets *Be a Ninja *Candycorn Spear *Cheesy Dog *Condiments *Davey 'Stache *Flower Crown *Gauntlet of Bones *Ice Cream Sundae *Lumpin Delicious Sandwiches *Monkey King's Robe *Ninja Dagger *Ninja Headband *Paper Plate Mask *Pocket Watch *Princess Plant *Sniper Beret *Whistling Book *Windmill Dagger ;Weapons No weapons are a rarity of Common. Uncommon ;Allies *Abracadaniel *Minipults *Muscle Princess *Ricardio *Squadron *Starchy *Super Fans *Treetrunks ;Trinkets *Apprentice Cap *Bag of Lollies *Captain Tree Trunk's Eyepatch *Death's Drums *Finn's Crossbow *Gentle Lasers *Grave Ring *Horsey Soap *Issue of Ble *Magic Powder *Mortar Helmet *Penny's Dagger *Pirate Hat *Power Ring of Chill *Power Ring of Pierce *Power Ring of Poison *Power Ring of Range *Power Ring of Speed *Power Ring of Strength *Red Bow Tie *Silver Dagger *Soft Pretzels *Spoon of Prosperity *Strawberry *Treetrunk's Dagger *Warpaint Mud ;Weapons *Acoustic Guitar *Barbed Darts *Candy Bomb *Candy Duck Axe *Cherry Bomb *Driller Darts *Exploding Pineapples *Mouth Organ *Nail Gun *Peppermint Battle Axe *Pressure Hose *Rainbow Glitter Wand *Razor Bats *Repaired Viola *Revenge Stick *Scarlet *Sniper Rifle *Wizard Thief Wand Rare ;Allies *BMO *Cinnamon Bun *Ghost Princess *Lumpy Space Princess *NEPTR *Peppermint Butler *Slime Princess *Sniper Monkey *Susan Strong *Water Nymph *Wildberry Princess ;Trinkets *Abracadaniel's Headband *Apple *Arrow of Ice *Big Red Button *Black Bow Tie *Bottle Rocket *Brain Food *Branches of Palm *Candy Seeds *Cla Blade *Dagger of Chilled Glass *Fire Crown *Freezing Potion A *Giant Tranq *Ice Crook *Iceberg Blade *Iron Hull *Little Dude *Mace Stake *Magic Spanner *Medallion of Brogends *Mind Games *Monkey Academy Degree *Numb-Chuks *Peacock Hat *Pink Sweater *Power Ring of Damage *Rence Hilt *Royal Medal for Heroic Bravery *Siren Hat *Taser *Thief Crossbow *Thief King's Dagger *Tiki Shield *Wizard Nunchuks ;Weapons *Ax Bass *Banjo *Bloonsbane *Candy Microphone *Captain Tree Trunk's Cutlass *Carb Bomb *Cryo Bomb *Dynamite Stack *Frozen Throwing Knives *Garlic Bomb *Gunter's Taser *Jake's Sword *Jake's Viola *Liquid Pyrotechnics Launcher *Martian Blaster *Military Darts *Rod of Niceness *Root Sword *Sassage Flare *Silver Shurikens *Spider Wand *Sticky Shots *Thieves' Katana *Wishy Wand *Xergiok's Wand Super Rare ;Allies *Dirt Beer Guy *Dr Monkey *Flame King *Huntress Wizard *King of Ooo *Lemonhope *Maja *Monkey Apprentice *Rattleballs *Scorcher *Tiny Manticore *Wizard Lord ;Trinkets *Anti-Camo Dust *Anti-Gravity Tote Chamber *Baby Tooth *Basketball *Beauteous Wings *Blazing Feet *Bloon Trap *BMO's Skateboard *Booboo Sousa *Cursed Ice Ring *Dive Suit *Enchanted Boomerang *Engineers Blueprints *Eye Flail *Grappling crossbow *Heart Gauntlets *Holly-Jolly Sweater *Ice Bull *Knife Storm Cloud *Lemonsweets *Lute Suit *Magic Carpet *Magic Door Portal *Margaret's Music Box *Missile *Mystery Cave Pick *Night Vision X-Ray goggles *Plasma Goggles *Powerometer *Protection Gem *Red Cowboy boots *Robo-Monkey Visor *Shard of Everfrost *Special Sentient Sandwich *Stone Skin Potion *Tiger Claw *Treasure Chest Keys *Treetrunk's Apple Knife *Trident *Universal Coin *Warning Horn ;Weapons *Abracadaniel's Wand *Bananarangs *Bomb & Chain *Bomba *BOM-MO *Breadstick Wand *Candy Cane Shotgun *Candy Horse Tranquilizer *Cherry Blossom Wand *Demon Blood Sword *Electrode Gun *Excandybur *Finn's Flute *Fire Guitar *Fire Kingdom Scepter *Fire Sword *Fumigator *Grass Sword *Grenade of Glob *Honesty Bells *Jewelled Cabasas *Lightning Bolts *Penguin Shell *Phoenix Wand *Snake Darts *Soul Redeemer Sword *Splodey Darts Epic ;Allies *Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant *Betty Grof *Billy *COBRA *Hunson Abadeer *Martin *Moe *Party God *Shoko *Technological Terror *Lady Rainicorn - Premium ally of Tuxedo Jake. *Train Boss - Premium ally of Dungeon Finn. *Vampire King - Premium ally of Hunter Marceline. ;Trinkets *Baby Blanket *Baker's Shard *Banana Replicator *Bubblegum's Hair *Candy Dive Suit *Carl the Gem *Cosmic Gauntlets *CryoJet *Crystal Gem Apple *Crystal Mergence of Destruction *Dark Temple Idol *Demon Heart *Demonic Wishing Eye *Doom Gauntlets *Dragon Eyes *Elder Plop's Scepter *Elemental Staff *Future Crystal *Gauntlet of the Hero *Gemma the Gemstone *Glaive of the Ancients *Glasses of Nerdicon *Googoomamameter *Hambo *Jetpack *Lamb Relic *Magic Coin Purse *Mask of Shadows *R/C Plane *Rainicornicopia *Rock Shirt *Soul Stone *Stone of Ancient Knowledge *Time Travel Machine *Vorpal Hand ;Weapons *4D Sword *Ball Blam Burglerber *Blessed Dart *Devil Monster Bass *Dr Monkey's Secret Weapon *Dragon Fangs *Finn Sword *Golden Viola *Liquifier *Martian Mic *MOAP *Mushroom Bomb *Nothung *Thought Cannon Wand *Time Bomb *Unimaginably Amazing Sword *Wand of Dispersement *Web Gun *Wizard Lord Wand *Silvered Tipped Stakes - Premium weapon of Hunter Marceline. *The Lover - Premium weapon of Tuxedo Jake. *Thundersword - Premium weapon of Dungeon Finn. Legendary *Contains all the same cards as an Epic Wish Orb; unlike other Wish Orbs, though, you can't craft a Legendary Wish Orb or buy a second card from a Legendary Wish Orb. Gallery Barbed Darts battd.png|Barbed Darts card description E131C9B3-F915-4A98-B47A-C5434E960413.png|Three common cards from a Common Wish Orb More BATTD deals.png|Daily Deals Viola.png|Repaired Viola desctipiton 0CFA8EB2-2048-4EA1-BDF6-3D9B64BE1754.png|Releasing an Epic Wish Orb 1405239C-426D-4660-AB8E-D700667C9A16.png|Epic Wish Orb E1FE7B99-8FFD-401A-A368-BD8EB8E0E330.png|Cards of Epic Wish Orb beginning to reveal their card sides Collect epic.png|Collecting Epic Item E827C902-A067-4F1B-83F9-3B0C9A9D2619.png|Rare Wish Orb E35BD02C-1152-408D-9DAE-E95796CB4190.png|Releasing Rare Wish Orb 38F80590-A1F5-4C6D-9839-70A8683832E6.png|Wish Orb Creator menu 856B9476-605F-4112-B2E1-16484F668A13.png|Quick autosharding option, a feature available from Version 1.3.3 and up. B6B36FE9-4C68-4D1E-B72B-C29D47C240C9.png|Autoshard option for Common Wish Orb Legendary Wish Orb 1.PNG|The Legendary Wish Orb, an extremely rare type of Wish Orb given at the end of big events Legendary Wish Orb 2.PNG|The game's warning that you can't buy a second card from a Legendary Wish Orb Videos Autosharding Wish Orbs |Autosharding Wish Orbs example Category:Bloons Adventure Time TD